everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coppola Fantoche
Coppola Fantoche a 2015-introduced character and all around enigma. They are destined to be the next Coppélia from the ballet of the same name, and are currently attending their Third Year (otherwise known as Yearbook Year) at Ever After High. Character Personality *blunt as all hell *almost uncomfortably inquiring *interested in the workings of the world *dissatisfied with the idea of staying in a small area forever, but acknowledges that they were built for a purpose, and so should serve that purpose. *tbc Appearance Coppola's appearance is never really constant because of the nature of their existence. As some sort of spirit poltergeist thing, they possess an inanimate vessel made in the image of a puppet. They're not exactly gentle with these vessels, and if one breaks anywhere, repairs are needed. To combat Copp's soul spirit thing wandering around, they have several vessels on hand. Most of them are inventions by the generations of Coppelius's and not that practical, but whatever. Heavy Metal Vessel *the main one and the one that has all the art p much *nothing to do with the metal genre I just needed a name Contrary to its name, this vessel is mostly bone china Ribbonface Vessel *exactly what it sounds like *cloth face/mask thing. No features except for "eyes", which are holes cut into the cloth. *A wig thing sit on top of the head. It's short and colored honey-pink. *The "eyes" have ribbons attached to them. The ribbons are black on one side, white on the other. They run on top of the wig to the back of the head, where they tie in a large bow. *The "eyes" can "blink"! The ribbon is actually stitched around the eyes' holes, and the bow can automatically pull and release. Tightening the ribbon will close the holes because of the stitches, and slacking them allows the eyes to be open again. *The rest of the body is an articulated porcelain doll body. *Creepy tall, like more than 6 feet. Glassheart Vessel *transparent glass body, glowing neon machinery inside. *never going to draw this because it'll be a nightmare lmao. everything below this sentence will be changed. probably Cop is a mismatch of many metals and other materials. The most common are porcelain, bronze, and plastic. They stands at a petite height, 5'1. Because of their small build, it takes some time to realize they're pretty strong. Their body type is pear-shaped. No genitalia at all is present. They has pale skin, with tinted pink cheeks. And when people describe their with porcelain skin, without a blemish, they don't realize they're absolutely right. Of course they isn't completely made of porcelain. Their left thigh is bronze and their hands and feet are plastic. They is ball jointed, but since their limbs are solid, her movements are stiff. What's amazing is that since they is a life-sized doll, their fingers are ball-jointed in all needed areas. So are their feet. This allows plenty more articulation for them, although it's still not the same as a human's. When the key on her back needs to be wound up, they is unable to move. They're still fully conscious of course, but they will be in a state similar to how a human is when they are paralyzed. The winding of the key allows their to fuel theirself on biofuel. Coppola has mostly bronze hair, and literally [http://forum.caswellplating.com/filedata/fetch?id=131897 bronze . It is seen in voluminous curls that never go flat, due to being welded and tempered into curls and waves. They also have some copper -colored or golden -colored curls, which people say is made out of solid gold. People have, once or twice cut their finger accidentally brushing them on their hair. They has pondered cutting out her hair(with a giant, volcano-temperature pizza cutter) and re-rooting it with synthetic fibers. It would be more practical than metal hair. However, it migh be too difficult to do so, along with the fibers being too messy, so they remains with aesthetically pleasing hair. One of their eyes is bronze. The iris is shaped like a gear. Their other eye has the same gear shape, but it is silver, instead of bronze. Their eyelashes are sharp and also rather long. Whenever Coppola is thinking, the gears turn and make a sort of grinding and ticking noise. Cop is unable to blink though, and this is pretty creepy especially when their gear irises are turning. Cop "speaks" with a "voice" that does not sound robotic, but metallic anyhow. The sounds that they makes have to echo through the metal wires streched into a funnel in their "esophagus", in order to project correctly. It just makes their sound somewhat melancholy. It's kinda creepy to some people but only because they're not used to their voice. It's actually a miracle that they can speak anyway. Cop's voice is created by the combination of the humming sound springs make when they are pulled and released and the ping sound of metal tapping against metal. Actually, it sorta sounds like how a piano sounds. These two sounds are complemented by the creak of unoiled hinges. Only when Cop has been recently oiled will she not creak. All of these sounds are manipulated by the Blue Fairy's magic to sound like they're actually saying something. However, they has a tendency to pause a lot while speaking, reiterate words a lot, along with occasional stutters due to malfunctions. This results into a very interesting finished product of words. Interests TBA Abilities TBA Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.shomler.com/dance/coppelia/ct.htm How Does Coppola Fit Into it? stuff Parallels TBA Relationships Family Dr. Coppelius- hi old man how ya doing Marie-Annette Coppelius- Also known as Doc, blah Friends Merana Little- good friends are good Desdemona Schicksal- lol wat Pets unless you want some dead woodland creatures because "survival of the fittest" then nah Romance hoo boi Oufits So imagine a cold, imposing, ballerina with the heart of stone and hair of bronze. Throw in tons of painstakingly hand-crocheted lace, clocks and gears, epaulettes, top hats, and fishnets. Add silk to the mixture, avant garde haute couture, and vintage, weathered metal. Congratulations. You have reached aesthetic nirvana, but more importantly, the basic ingredients for Coppola's style. Dressed in a whirlpool of creams, chocolates, and charcoals, millions of different shades of metal, silk and satin harshly contrasted with glittering gold and varnished bronze. Each garment is adorned with gears, dripping with chains and pocket watches and spun from gold and bronze. ya so basically impractical af My sweet little cinnamon bun's style would be described as steampunk, with a hint of ballet stuff in there too. Lots of dramatic hats, plenty of tutu-esque dresses, lace and frills, gears and chains, and so many Victorian aspects. Staples of their outfits are goggles in various metals, top hats, bowlers, or fascinators, black, gold, and bronze tulle, ballet slippers, clocks and gears, corsets, lace on everything and any hand-held accessory, like a parasol or mallet. Links TBA Themes TBA Trivia *So the name Coppola has two meanings, both are Italian, one is "a theatrical woman", adhering to the fact that their story is a ballet. The other is a type of hat. That's why they wear a hat like all the time. **Fantoche is the French translation for "puppet", for obvious reasons. **Italian for the actress who played Swanhilda, French for the origin of the play, and Polish for the setting of the play. *Copp, for the Coppélia legacy, was chosen to be a mechanical doll rather than a real person, as the first show used a real mechanical doll to play Coppélia. *Their voice would sound high and fluty, maybe even breathy, but with the undertone of a vocal fry. Somewhat intellectual and very monotone at all times. If this makes sense at all, their voice is the creak of unoiled hinges, the sharp taps of metal on metal, the warm hum of machinery, the buzz of bouncing springs, and the metallic echo as sound plays through random speakers adjusted on their. * Quotes Gallery Art! IMAG0233.jpg|The uber cute sketch of Cop that Flight did! THANK YOU Cop.png|CUTIE PIEEEEEEE by Tay Coparttrade.png|Also by Tay and still CUTIE PIEEEEE LilysArtOfCop.jpg|Basic by Lily LilysChibiArtofCop.jpg|A chibi Cop by Lily 20160522 000312-1.jpg|Cute Sketch by Hidden, Thanks! OWO CoppolaWind-upFArt.png|By Rudnio~ Fabulous! Coppola fanart by Serbear.jpg|the most precious of nerds~ by Star Cop Doodle.jpeg|gorgeousness by Bel <3 Cop edgy.jpeg|by Patches! ^^ Ribbonfacecoppsketch.jpeg|uhhh CREEPY Category:Characters Category:Nonbinary Category:Neutrals Category:LGBTA+ Category:Agender Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress Category:Coppelia